


burning

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus





	burning

_I'm filling a space_   
_Burning a chapter of your life_   
_This was the place that only you would know_

Sometimes, after she leaves, he feels like he's burning.

His lips from kissing her, his hands from touching her, his skin from being so very close to her.

It's wrong, all of it is wrong, but he wants her, feels sometimes like he _needs_ her, and he can't ever bring himself to tell her no.

It's dangerous, especially in a small town like Lima, but by some crazy kind of luck, they haven't been found out yet.

Their luck will run out soon, but even with that fear looming over their heads, they haven't stopped.

He doesn't delude himself to think that this will last forever. She's graduating soon, moving on to bigger and better things, and he'll be left behind with nothing but his memories.

Sometimes he thinks the memories will be enough, but other times he thinks about life with her at some indistinct point in the future. He doesn't know if they're married in these fantasies, if there are kids, a house, a different job, but he's there, and she's there, and it's the future and they're _together_.

These fantasies scare him, because he shouldn't want that with her. He knows what he is, someone to fill that void in her life, someone to come to when she's lonely, frustrated, bored, but it never seems to be anything more for her.

Despite all of that, she somehow knows him better than anybody else has. He doesn't know when it happened, when she became his sounding board, but she listens every time, sometimes offering advice or insight. He can't help thinking from time to time how ludicrous it is that he craves the advice of an 18-year-old girl, but there it is.

He wonders if he should end it before he gets hurt, because that's what will happen, no matter how hard he tries to distance himself, how much he tells himself that this won't last; she's going to end up hurting him.

Every time he thinks he should end it, every time he almost gets up the nerve, she's there, and his lips are on hers, his hands on her body, his skin always so very close to hers.

And she leaves him burning all over again.


End file.
